As known insecticides, miticides and nematicides, 3-triazolylphenyl sulfide derivatives as disclosed in Patent Document 1 have already been known. It is disclosed that the group of compounds as disclosed in the document have high effects against mites when directly sprayed over plants. However, the document does not disclose a soil treatment. The group of compounds as disclosed in the document have insufficient migration in the soil and infiltration into plants by a soil treatment. Accordingly, no sufficient effects may be obtained in some cases, due to non uniform spraying with chemicals, transpiration, photolysis, outflow of the chemicals by rain, etc.
At present, very few miticides having practical soil treatment activity have been known. Chemicals applicable to a soil treatment are advantageous to farmers in view of higher safety, more saving of labor, etc. Accordingly, development of miticides having soil treatment activity has been required.
Patent document 1: JP-A-2000-198768